


February 15th

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, There is no plot, WAF, it's just cuddles, naked cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after Valentines</p>
<p>(rated just to be safe, probably doesn't need it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 15th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalism/gifts).



Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven, or any of its characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.

Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

-

 

When he first opened his eyes Shunsuke became vaguely aware of the smiling face framed by waves of golden.   
“Yuki,” he muttered, not quite awake.

Awake or no, the other boy certainly was, propped up on one elbow and gazing down at him. Shunsuke looked back up, echoing his smile, his own riddled with sleep. It was only one of many mornings he’d awoken to this. He sighed happily at the familiar feeling of Naruse’s fingers mapping out his bare chest.

 

“Good morning,” Shunsuke said.

Naruse answered by dipping briefly to kiss his chest, nuzzling as he came up again.

Shunsuke’s giggle was met with a stirring to their right.

“Don’t go without me,” drawled Keita as he turned over, even less awake. Without opening his eyes, he pulled Shunsuke into him.

“Just where do you think we’re going?” Naruse chuckled. He adjusted and set a hand on Keita’s side, trapping Shunsuke between them.

“Except maybe to retrieve the sheets if you keep pulling them off us,” he added.

“Yeah, it’s cold without anything on and I’m tired,” Shunsuke agreed.

“You’re cold?” Keita murmured.

“How can you be cold between your two personal heaters?” Naruse teased him.

Shunsuke smirked over his shoulder, “well one of them keeps putting his cold hands on me and the other keeps moving the sheets off us.”

“Are they really cold?” Naruse pouted.

 

Keita laughed softly and tucked his face into the crook of Shunsuke’s neck.

Shunsuke sighed, “it’s not bad. But it would be better if we’d all stay under the covers.”

“Tired too,” Keita agreed.

“Well, it  _ was _ quite the valentines night,” Naruse laughed. “Wasn’t it?” his hand slid down to Keita’s hip. 

“Wasn’t our Keita just lovely last night?” he purred.

Keita buried his face further into Shunsuke.

“You’re so cute,” Naruse said adoringly. “Still embarrassed after all these years.” He kissed the hand draped over Shunsuke. 

Shunsuke snickered and Naruse was surprised when a leg pushed back between his. 

“You were pretty cute yourself, Yukihiko,” Shunsuke says, his voice dipping softer.

Naruse realizes he’s looking at Keita, who seems to have fallen back asleep before ever really waking, tucked against him. 

He stroked Keita’s hair and face, looked at him with such tenderness that it strikes Naruse. He’s so lucky to be part of this. There was a time when he was afraid of hurting Shunsuke with one wrong move. He spent so much time worrying that a single careless moment would drive Shunsuke’s demons back between them instead of giving him a safe place.

 

There were reasons he always wanted to be gentle. Though maybe that was just how he operated. Maybe he just loved the tenderness. Part of him wanted to kiss them both right then, crush them into him in a tight embrace. But most of him wanted to stay still and bear witness to the way Shunsuke was looking at Keita, the way Keita lay wrapped around him so comfortably. Shunsuke lay on his side, chest to chest with Keita and back to Naruse.

 

“My angels,” Naruse said. He pressed a kiss against Shunsuke’s shoulder. “I love you both, so much.”

Keita’s hand reached out for Naruse and settled on his side. 

“Us too,” Shunsuke answered. 


End file.
